


Five Times Wade Demanded an Answer

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Broken Bones, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadpool, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Other, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (And the 1 time he got one.)On temporal hiatusIt starts off simple, small not even really that big of a problem at first. Wade doesn't think much about it at the time(if he could really think that much at all) he brushes it off but he keeps his eye on it.On him.Or None of the Avengers know Peter is Spider-Man and Wade thinks he's being abused.[I will re - write this eventually]





	1. Chapter 1

It starts off simple, small not even really that big of a problem at first. Wade doesn't think much about it at the time (if he could really think that much at all) he brushes it off but he keeps his eye on it.

On him.

Peter hung out with The Avengers a lot, he trained with them. The kid could take a hit, could also dish out one too. So when he sees the small limp in his step he shakes it off. Probably just got done training with Iron - Giant or The 99 year old virgin. (Who knew and frankly he didn't care)

But soon enough the kid is wearing long sleeves in the middle of the fucking summer. He's always looking over his shoulder. He's doing his best to avoid loud areas or crowded spaces. 

He's skiddish. 

Always on edge, and the more and more thought Wade gives to it, the more he feeds into the idea the more pissed he gets.

Wade is no stranger to abuse, or signs of it. He noticed it right off the bat with Russell, he'd be damned if he let whoever was hurting Peter slip by. 

So when Tony places his hand on a distracted an unsuspecting Peter, who flinches slightly at the touch. Wade almost snaps. 

Tony brushes it off as just Peter being taken by surprise. And Wade considers breaking his nose. Peter was like a son to both men and only Wade seemed to notice something deeply wrong with the kid. (his kid) Wade was surprised Tony didn't notice or even Barens for that matter.

All three men had been victims of physical abuse and surely they would notice Peter's behavior that raised multiple red flags. The long sleeves, the way he flinches at a small and simple touch, the way he looks like he is dying to tell them all something but the words are caught in his throat. They way he looks over his shoulder. It's alarming and it hurts Wade to see his kid in pain.

So when Peter finds Wade sitting on his bed, in his room, toying with a knife (looking like he was ready to murder a mother fucker which he was)Peter wills himself not to looked panicked on the outside. 

"Wade? You okay man?" His voice is soft and full of concern. And it almost makes Wade feel guilty for intruding on the boy (and possibly scaring him).

He looks up at the teen. He's leaning against a bookshelf noticeably close to the door. Wade's gaze hardens and it's evidently clear through the mask judging by the way Peter's face pales.

"Wade what ar-"

Wade stands. "Who's hurting you Pete?" 

That definitely wasn't the question Peter was expecting and he was very taken back by it. His nose scrunched and his eyebrows curl in utter confusion. "What?" "Who is hurting you Peter Parker!" Wade's voice is demanding and he notices the way Peter almost curls in on himself at the yelling. But Peter regains his composure, he holds his hands up to Wade like he's trying to calm a frightened puppy. And in truth Wade was frightened. He was scared. 

"What? Wade don't be ridiculous! No one is hurting me." Peter runs a hand through his curls and looks up at the taller man. 

And Peter knows by the look on Wade's mask that he doesn't believe him. Peter sighs "Wade, seriously no one is hurting me. You'd be the first to know if someone was, believe me. I trust you with my life."

There's a long pause and the air is thick with tension and it makes Peter uncomfortable so he starts to shift in place a bit.

Now it's Wade's turn to be surprised. He half expected Peter to deny being hurt, he didn't expect Peter to tell him right off the bat. 

And he sure as hell wasn't expecting Peter to trust him with his life. Not that he minded Peter trusting him with his life it made Wade happy but he knew Peter was trying to change the subject by the hopeful look in his eyes and the 'can we please drop the subject' face.

Wade sighed defeated. He looks down at the kid and doesn't hesitate to pull the kid into a hug. A smile tugs at his mouth when the kid instantly wraps his arms around the merc. 

"I hope you know I'm not letting this go." Wade mumbled into Peter's curls.

Peter hums "I know."

Wade grumbles and rolls his eyes.

This damn kid would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really Wade demanding mostly just fluff between MJ and Peter.

If there was one thing Peter admired most about Wade it was that Wade was true to his words most of the time. 

The man had truly not dropped the subject of Peter being abused. While he didn't voice it verbally Peter could feel eyes burning the back of his skull and he tried to ignore how annoying it was or how his senses were screaming because he was being watched.

The air in the room is thick and hot with tension. He needs to leave. Maybe stop at MJ's? Pick her up for an unexpected date, take her around the city. 

He pulls out his phone sending her a quick text to be ready in 30 minutes. 

She sends a quick "alright" followed by a couple hearts and he smiles. He loves this woman so god damn much, and Peter's smile would have stayed had it not been for the figure looming over his shoulder. He turns around at the hot breath blowing down the back of his neck.

He's relieved it's not Wade. He turns to see Wade's head down cleaning Bea and Arthur and he quietly thanks God that Wade stopping staring at him. 

He smiles "Hi Miss Potts." 

"Going on a date Peter?" She teases but her smile is genuine. 

Wade's attention is back on Peter staring at him. And Peter is back to believing God has some vendetta against him. 'Parker luck' He thinks to himself. 

"Uh yeah my girlfriend MJ and I are going out around NewYork tonight. You know relationship stuff." He shrugs it off and Pepper pinches his cheek and chuckles.

"Alright be safe out there."

Peter smiles again ignoring Wade because he can feel the man staring at him and it makes his skin crawl. He stands giving Pepper a soft gentle hug and is heading down the hallway to the elevator. 

"And wear protection!" He hears Tony yell and his face flushes immediately and he shakes his head rubbing his face to hide his embarrassment. 

\--------------------------------------------

"Sooo" Michelle starts breaking the all too awkward silence. "What's got your skin tight spandex in a twist?" She looks over to her left were Peter is lying in one of his makeshift spider-webs. 

Peter sits up and looks to her sighing deeply.

"You know my friend Wade right?"

"The ex - mercenary you've told me about?" She questions. Peter nods "Yeah him."

"What about him?"

"He thinks someone is hurting me."

Michelle cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips. "Well he's not wrong, you got out every night stopping petty crimes you're not gonna come out of that without some scratches." 

"That's not just it MJ he thinks someone I'm close to is abusing me, he doesn't even know I'm Spider-Man." 

"You still haven't told the rest of the team you're Spider-Man?" 

"No! The only one who knows is you." 

Michelle sighs and runs a hand over her face then rakes it through her curly hair and looks at Peter with a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' face.

"I can't just tell them I'm Spider-Man MJ! They'll freak out and when they freak out I freak out! They'll never let me be Spider-Man again!" 

Michelle walks up to Peter's Spider-web and climbs it(with his help god his webs are sticky). She sits in his lap and runs her palm over his right cheek and he happily leans into the touch. 

"You should tell them Peter. Not now, not today but you need to tell them eventually. You'll be a lot safer if you do."

Peter looks into her serious and concerned eyes. She cares so much about him and he doesn't think about how scared she must be when going out on patrol. 

"I love you" He whispers leaning closer to her face.

She hums in response "I love you too Parker." 

And no more words between the two are shared as Peter kisses her sweet soft lips.

And in this moment he thinks to himself. 

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

\------------------------------------------------

Peter comes home at almost four in the morning. He sneaks in through his window and he's glad F.R.I.D.A.Y doesn't sound an alarm of an intruder.

"Mr. Parker it appears you have been severely injured. I have scanned and found you have several bruised ribs and a cut on your left thigh. Should I contact Mr. Stark?"

"No!" He jumps quickly then sighs "I mean no. That's quite alright Friday. I'll take care of it I heal fast."

He pauses for a moment licking his lips taking deep breaths. "Is anyone still up Fri'?"

The AI answer immediately and he almost regrets asking. "Mr. Wade Wilson is still up he's in the common room. He's been up since you've left should I alert him of your presences?"

"Uh give me like an hour and a half I need to get cleaned up and shower. I'll let you know when you can alert him."

"Very well Mr.Parker"

And that's that. The AI goes silent and Peter is in his dark room alone and he doesn't hesitate to go to the bathroom. He needs to shower then clean the cut on his thigh and bandage his ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade thinks MJ is the one hurting Peter.

Peter takes a nice long hot thirty - minute shower.

And dammit you know what? He deserved it! He had stopped three muggers from robbing a young woman (probably would have done worse had he not shown up in time) he shivers at the thought. (And he stopped another Grand Theft Bicycle.)

He lathers his hair in rich soft lavender shampoo that smells like heaven. His mind goes back to that young woman he saved. She looked familiar. What was her name? He can't remember. 

His head hurts.

"Mr. Parker I am detecting early signs of dehydration, your metabolism has been increased due to your healing factor. I advise you drink plenty of water before you go to bed." Her voice is soft trying not to irritate Peter's already forming headache. 

"Thank you Friday and I will." He sighs, May as well stop the shower soon.

"It is never a problem Mr. Parker. Be safe."

He finishes cleaning himself and his cut then stops the shower. He drys off, bandages the cut on his left thigh. There's not much he can do for his ribs expect be careful. He puts on his soft fluffy HelloKitty pajama pants and a black T-shirt. He faces the mirror and lifts his shirt inspecting the ugly blobs of brown on his chest and upper stomach. Due to his healing factor the cut would be gone within an hour or so, his ribs were another story.

They'd need a few days to heal.

He steps out of the bathroom, the trapped steam following him upon the door being opened. 

"Hey Friday? Is Wade still up?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson has moved to the kitchen. He has made a pizza."

"Does he know I'm still up?" 

Peter spares a glance at his clock.

[4:45am] Tony is going to kill him if he catches him up at this hour.

"Mr. Wilson is aware that you are up. I had alerted him of your arrival at four - ten am after you got into the shower, it is in my protocol to ensure an adult is aware you are up especially at this hour."

Peter panics slightly. "You didn't tell him I was hurt did you?"

"No Mr. Parker I simply alerted him of your arrival would you like me to inform him of your injuries?" Friday asked.

"Uh no Friday that's alright." He answers.

"Very well."

Peter sighs "shit."

"Language Mr. Parker."

"Sorry Fri'."

\-------------------------------------------------  
Peter meekly peeks around the corner and sees Wade nursing one of Tony's Whiskey bottles. Peter sucks in a breath ignoring the pain in his chest and sides and he walks around the corner into the kitchen. 

"You know Tony is going to be pissed once he finds out you're stealing his alcohol."

Wade blinks being pulled from his dreamland and looks up from the floor. He snorts and rolls his eyes. "What's the Iron-Dildo going to do? Ground me?" He teases.

Peter purses his lips and he walks up to Wade. He takes the bottle from his hands and sets it on the counter next to Wade's pizza.

He has a devious smirk.

"You made me pizza, how thoughtful." He takes a slice and takes a oversized and obnoxious bite.

Wade wags his index finger back and forth. "Nu-uh Shorty I made that pie of heaven for me."

Peter whines playfully "but sharing is caring!" He laughs with a mouthful of food and elbows the taller man in the side.

Wade chuckles "I guess I don't care then, I mean look at my new movie!" And Peter would have joked or questioned about what nonsense Wade was babbling this time had it not been for said man. Wade had playfully elbowed him in the side back.

And God it FUCKING hurts.

Peter groans and hunches over himself, cradling his upper body. 

Wade panics "Pete!? Hey, hey kid what happened!?" Peter needs to get away from Wade. The man will go on a murderous rampage if he checks under his shirt.

Peter struggles against the ex - mercenary but the pain in his sides is great and his struggling is useless.

"Peter! Hey kid! Stop! I'm trying to help! What's wron-" but it's too late, Wade had lifted his shirt. His eyes witnesses to the dark mean purple and mustard yellow spots that merged to make an ugly brown.

Someone hurt Peter. 

Someone.hurt.Peter.

"Wade please let me expla-" Peter starts to plead.

"Who did this?" His voice is low but threatening. 

"Wad-" Peter tries to push away from Wade.

Wade harshly grabs Peter's wrist. Squeezing them so hard that if Peter were a normal human his wrist would have probably broke. Wade yells and Peter flinches back full force.

"Who was it!? I'm being fucking serious! PETER!" Wade has never yelled at Peter.

Peter is terrified and Wade can see it in his eyes but that's no important right now.

"Was it that girl? W-what's her face? MJ? Did she do this to you?! Is she the one hurting you?"

Peter snaps and immediately jumps to Michelle ' s defense. "NO! She would never hurt me! She loves me!"

Wade doesn't buy it. He releases Peter's wrist and he's pulling his mask over his face grabbing Bea and Arthur. 

"Friday I need scanners everywhere all around New York. Get me info on Peter's Girlfriend. Specifically her address."

"WADE!" 

"Information downloaded and sent to your cellular device Mr. Wilson."

"WADE DONT YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Peter sobs out.

Wade spares Peter a glance then turns away. He sprints to a big open window and jumps. Peter bolts for his room.

Peter Parker can't stop Deadpool, but Spider-Man can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna go down next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Wade's nostrils flare behind his mask in what he can only define as pure rage. He runs and jumps from roof to roof, following the tracker Friday had sent to Michelle's address. How dare she put her fucking hands on Peter? How dare she hurt him and make him scared of everyone? He was going to make her pay. She wouldn't have a slow death either, oh no. Her death will be long and painful without mercy. You don't mess with his kid and live to tell the tale.

He finds her apartment quick. He's perched on top of the building next to her's ducking into the shadows when she steps out of her room and leans onto the fire escape. She's on the phone.

"What do you mean!?" She shouts quietly. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" She hisses then groans at the answer from the other caller. Wade is assuming she got a no. "You better get over here before he does or you're dead, do you hear me?" And that's all Wade needs to hear before snapping. 

He jumps off the roof and super hero lands on her fire escape. She shrieks and backs up quickly. He can hear concerned shouting over the phone. He picks himself up. The white lenses of his mask have her paralyzed with fear. He can only imagine how Peter must have felt when she first laid her filthy hands on him.

"Deadpool." She utters out in panic.

He growls, "Think you're hot shit huh?" He stalks closer to her and she backs up into the wall. Her gaze flickers to the wall then her door then back to Wade. "Think you can put your dirty fucking hands on my kid and get away with it?!" Before Michelle can make a sprint for the door Wade slams his hands against the wall and boxes her in. She's trapped now with no where to run.

"Deadpool I can expl-" She starts to plead but Wade cuts her off with a shout.

"Zip it you fucking Zendaya, Chris Brown wannabe!" He snarls his words dripping venom. "You put your hands on my kid and you think I wouldn't notice? You sick son of a bit-"

Before he can finish his last threat, he distantly hears a all too familiar Web shooter going off. He's harshly yanked backwards. His head hits the railing of the fire escape and he shouts. He is being pulled up and thrown onto the roof of Michelle's apartment complex. His body slams the concrete of the building so hard he shouts in pain.

"Mother Fucker!" He chokes out. He's pretty sure his back just broke. Through the haze of the pain Wade sees a familiar mask. Spider-Man. He's looking down on him. His eye lenses are almost shut, they're squinted. He's glaring deep at Wade.

"Mind telling me why you're going around threatening civilians Deadpool?" 

Wade groans "Fuck, not now Spidey I gotta job to fulfill." 

He feels his back being set back into place and he hisses at the pain of his healing factor at work. He starts getting up with a bit of a struggle only to be forcefully pulled down. Did Spider-Man serious just fucking Web him. He webbed him to the fucking roof.

"You're not getting up until you've calmed down and tell me why you were about to murder an innocent girl."

"Innocent my fucking ass." Wade snarls and starts to struggle against the webbing. He knows it's useless.

"Wade."

"Fuck! Fine okay!" He sighs in defeat. "She's hurting my kid." He snaps.

Spider-Man folds his arms unbelieving. 

"She's hurting Ellie?" He tilts his head. Peter knows he has to play it cool and unknowing or he'll give himself away. He's not ready to reveal himself yet.

"No not Ellie. You're the only one who knows about her. She's hurting this kid named Peter Parker. He's a good kid, an amazing kid. He deserves the world and more. I'd go to hell and back for him and that snake of a person down there, fucking hurt him."

Spider-Man pauses for a moment. "I thought we agreed to no killing? No matter how bad."

"When it comes to my kids Spidey I will choose them over anything, everyone, and everything. It's what a good parent does." He snarls and struggles in the Web again. 

"I can understand that, loving your kids and wanting the world for them...but do you have actual proof she's hurting him? Or are you jumping to conclusions like you always do Wade?"

Wade slams the back of his head against the pavement, hard. Making him dizzy. His vision is blurry but it only lasts for a few seconds and he can see right again. 

"Wade."

"Please. Webs just- let me out of the webs." He pleads and exposes his vulnerability to his best friend. 

"You promise you won't jump up and try to kill that girl? You know how I feel about promises Wilson."

"Yes. Okay! Jesus Christ." He mutters.

In one fluid motion, Spider-Man rips the webbing off Wade with one hand. Some times Wade forgets how strong the man really is.

"Come on Wade. I'm sure this Peter kid is worried sick about you." He helps Wade to his feet and slings his arm around his neck and shoulders.

"I'm scared webs." He whispers, "I want to protect him. I don't want to disappoint him or let him down."

Spider-Man turns to Wade and they are now face to face. He speaks in a very serious tone.

"You won't Wade. I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him. Maybe even more. I'm sure he's very proud of you and is glad to call you his father."

Wade wants to cry at that.

A Web is shot and he's soaring through the air. Heading back to the tower had him filling with anxiety.


	5. Chapter 5

They get back to the Tower a lot faster than Wade would have liked. Spider-Man leaves as fast as he had shown up. He webs them to the Tower, drops Wade off with a frantic half assed 'goodbye' and swings around the Tower leaving Wade's sight.

As cliché as it was and is, it starts raining and Wade just stands out on the balcony of the Avengers Tower. He tries his best to make any sense of everything that had just happened in the past hour and a half (or longer) Peter had been badly hurt, he wanted to kill a child a young girl he didn't even know and who he had wrongly accused, and because of that Spider-Man had shown up and kicked his ass.

And now here he was, standing in the pouring, freezing rain, on the Avengers' balcony. He swears he can hear Céline Dion singing 'Ashes' in his head, because he's too scared to confront a child he so badly wants to protect.

"Sounds like a poorly written fanfiction." He grumbles in annoyance. 

He stands there for what to him feels like years, his mind is completely fuzzed and in a daze. His trance is broken when he hears a familiar soft voice speak that makes his knees weak.

_Peter._

"Wade?" It's Peter.

The twin doors to the balcony open fully revealing the shaken up boy and the sight of Peter, Wade is pretty sure his legs are going to give out and kneel before Peter as if he were a  _God_ among him. He hears a sigh of relief. Wade is seventy - five percent sure it's because he's not covered in a fountain of blood.

"Wade, come inside it's freezing." Wade knows by the tone of Peter's voice that he isn't asking, he is _demanding_ Wade's presence. The boy wouldn't go down without a fight either. He's just as stubborn as him and Tony if not more. 

Wade carefully and slowly starts moving his feet and body toward Peter. His heart is pounding in his chest so fast he might just have a heart attack. When he gets closer to Peter he shuffles slower than before. He's nervous, and just as anxious as he was when confronting Russell at the orphanage.

He's a few feet away from Peter now (about two rulers worth of distance between them) and Wade doesn't hesitate to fall to his knees before Peter. He's ready to be hit, screamed at, hell even killed and he's not ashamed to admit he's more than willing to let Peter do that. He worried and possibly hurt one of the few people in this world that he actually gives a shit about. This was a child,  _his_ child, a young man that he was willing to both live and die for.

But nothing like that ever comes. No hits, no screaming, not even death, nothing. But he feels shaking small arms wrap around his torso and it's only then does Wade realize that Peter has dropped to his knees as well and is seeking comfort in  _him._

_Him._

Wade is hesitant at first but he wraps his arms around Peter. Both boys shaking in fear, panic, and a full understanding of the love and care they share for one another. Wade can't handle the emotions that come off of Peter in tidal waves and he breaks, he wails brokenly. He hides his masked face in the crook of Peter's neck and starts sobbing heavily. 

He sobs out broken apologies and utters out through his cries;

_"I just want to protect you."_

Peter shushes him and rubs circles into Wade's back firmly but still soft at the same time. When Wade's body decided it's had enough of the freezing cold rain he stands up using his super strength to support both him and Peter in his arms. Peter's legs instinctively wrap around Wade's waist holding onto him like a Spider Monkey. 

Peter is silent as Wade carries him down the halls of the Tower like he was an eight year old who fell asleep during a movie and needed to be taken then tucked into bed.

Peter can hear Wade's heart beat, it had been so fast for the past hour that it was physically hurting his ears. But now, it was so soft and he was content. The slow and gentle pounding of Wade's heart was almost enough to lullaby Peter to sleep but he couldn't sleep just yet so he willed himself to stay awake.

He feels Wade shuffle for a minute,  one of Wade's hands that had previously rested on Peter's back thigh in order to keep him hoisted up easily. He hears the click of Wade's door handle and he understands right away why the hand was absent. Once the door is opened Wade's hand finds its place back on his thigh.

Peter peeks at the clock on Wade's bedside nightstand and swallows thickly.

[6:35AM]

Tony was going to kill the both of them.

Wade lays down on his bed in a way that allows Peter to be on top of him cuddling the ex - mercenary with strong arms wrapped around him as if he were a life line.

"Peter." Wade breaks the comforting silence and Peter knows what's coming next;

"Who hurt you?" Wade's voice sounds so small, weak, and vulnerable that it causes Peter's chest to twist and turn in hurt.

"Wade."

 _"Peter."_ Wade  _begs._

Peter sighs defeated. "I can't tell you, not right now Wade. I'm sorry and I know this is shitty of me to ask of you but, can you please wait for me? Wait for me to be ready to tell you? Once I am I'll tell you everything I promise, every little detail. But I'm not ready, not yet at least."

There's a thick silence that fills the air and it's so constricting and tight Peter is choking until Wade speaks.

"Fine, but I am not forgetting about this."

Peter sighs sleepily and hums without thinking he says; "I love you  _Dad._ " Peter is almost one hundred percent sure he hears Wade gasp in surprise at that and sleep takes over his very worn out body.

 


End file.
